


Путаница

by Korue



Category: Gintama, Hakuouki, Peacemaker Kurogane
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 15:11:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korue/pseuds/Korue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Всё смешалось в Шинсенгуми.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Путаница

\- Я хочу вернуться в свой мир!  
\- А я не хочу возвращаться, мне и этот нравится.  
\- Не вставай у меня на пути – пожалеешь.  
\- Ох, напугал.  
\- У меня есть базука.  
\- А у меня…  
\- Заткнулись быстро!  
От резкого окрика задребезжали стёкла в окнах, зато все наконец замолчали. Хиджиката Тоширо, самопровозглашённый председатель собрания, выдохнул и мрачно оглядел помещение.  
\- Значит так, вы, – он ткнул пальцем в Окит, - будете говорить, когда придёт ваша очередь, а пока сидите тихо.  
\- Но Хиджиката-сааан!  
\- Молчать! А то вообще права голоса лишу.  
Хиджиката закурил новую сигарету и повернулся к другой части аудитории.  
\- Теперь предлагаю мирно решить нашу проблему.  
Хиджиката Тошизо из Хакуоки пожал плечами.  
\- Мне мой не нужен.  
\- Мне тоже.  
\- Я бы обошёлся вообще без капитана первого отряда, но Кондо-сан будет скучать, поэтому я возьму другого вместо него.  
\- И я.  
\- Тогда я выбираю…  
\- Этого!  
Не сговариваясь, оба ткнули пальцем в сторону мирно сидевшего у стеночки Окиты из Писмейкера. Окита удивленно округлил глаза, а Хиджикаты уставились друг на друга. Синий и сиреневый взгляды скрестились.  
\- Возьми другого, - сухо сказал Тоширо. – Этот пойдёт со мной. У него же туберкулёз, верно. А у нас продвинутая медицина, у нас его смогут вылечить.  
Это был сильный аргумент, но Тошизо не собирался сдаваться.  
\- Вылечите? И для каких целей? Я кое-что читал про ваш мир и знаю, как ты обращаешься со своими подчинёнными. Пусть лучше идёт к нам, у нас нет яоя.  
Кто-то из Окит хихикнул, гинтамовский Хиджиката стремительно покраснел.  
\- Ты… Ты сейчас на что намекал? Нарываешься?! - он схватился за рукоять меча.  
Хиджиката из Хакуоки нахмурился, глаза его сменили цвет с сиреневого на красный.  
\- Делаем ставки? – громким шёпотом предложил Сого. – Хиджиката-сан уделает этого красавчика за пять минут.  
\- Чтоб ты там понимал, - фыркнул Соджи. – Хиджиката-сан разберётся с майонезником за пару секунд.  
\- Принято.   
Они практически ударили по рукам, но тут вмешался последний участник импровизированного собрания.  
Хиджиката Тошизо из Писмейкера медленным жестом извлёк трубку изо рта, выдохнул дым в потолок и произнёс:  
\- Прекратите.   
Всего одно слово произвело удивительный эффект – Окиты замолчали, Хиджикаты успокоились.  
\- Как и ожидалось от Хиджикаты-сана! – радостно воскликнул писмейкеровский Соджи.  
\- Во-первых, - веско сказал Хиджиката. – Если один из вас убьет другого, то ему придётся взять себе сразу двух Окит.  
Судя по вытянувшимся лицам спорщиков, им это в голову не приходило.  
\- Во-вторых, Соджи возвращается со мной, так что, на него не рассчитывайте.  
Остальные двое смерили его мрачными взглядами, но промолчали. Писмейкеровский Хиджиката был самым аутентичным из них троих, поэтому спорить с ним никто не решался.  
\- Ладно, - недовольно сказал Тоширо. – Тогда меняемся?  
Тошизо посмотрел на двух оставшихся Окит. Соджи нахально улыбался, Сого делал вид, что спит. Выбор был небогат, но замкомандующего Шинсенгуми не зря слыл великолепным стратегом.  
\- Ты уверен, что не хочешь забрать своего? – спросил он осторожно.  
Хиджиката моментально вскипел.  
\- Издеваешься?! Да ни за что! Раз уж мне выпал шанс от него избавиться, я этот шанс не упущу!  
Неканоничная горячность сыграла с ним злую шутку – Тошизо моментально сделал выводы и принял решение.  
\- Ну а я предпочитаю своего.  
Конечно, Соджи был злом, но злом хорошо знакомым, а вот парень из Гинтамы, судя по всему, мог оказаться настоящим монстром.   
Собственно, он монстром и был, так что, неудивительно, что гинтамовский Хиджиката пришёл в ужас. Его логика тоже была проста – каким бы не оказался другой Окита, он просто не мог быть хуже Сого.  
\- Я не согласен, - сказал он твёрдо.  
Хиджикаты вновь уставились друг на друга. Ситуация складывалась безвыходная.   
\- Кинем на пальцах? – предложил Тоширо.  
Тошизо нахмурился – он кого угодно мог обыграть в шоги, но в играх, связанных с удачей ему обычно не везло.   
В этот напряжённый момент в дверь деликатно постучали. На пороге стоял незнакомый высокий мужчина в синем мундире.   
\- Извините за вторжение, - сказал он вежливо, - вы не видели Соджи?  
\- Ещё одного? – простонал Тоширо. – Вон их целая толпа, выбирай любого.  
Незнакомец внимательно оглядел кучку Окит и покачал головой.  
\- Похоже, его здесь нет. Ещё раз прошу прощения.  
\- Ты кто такой вообще? – поинтересовался Хиджиката.  
\- Сайто Хаджиме, к вашим услугам, - с этим их неожиданный гость поклонился и вышел, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.  
При имени «Сайто» писмейкеровцы представили себе унылого бледного медиума, хакуокиевцы – томного красавца в белом шарфе, а гинтамовцы лишь пожали плечами – им это имя ни о чём не говорило. В любом случае, Сайто ушёл и они снова вернулись к своей проблеме.  
\- Ладно, - сказал Хиджиката из Хакуоки, который за время передышки успел собраться с мыслями. – Раз мы сами не можем решить, то пускай они выбирают.  
И он широким жестом указал в сторону Окит. Те моментально оживились.  
\- Я хочу назад, - заявил Сого. – Здесь Интернет, телевидение, девушки в мини-юбках. Горячий душ и базука! В этих ваших отсталых мирах даже с пистолетами напряжёнка, что уж о базуке говорить. Мне у вас делать нечего.  
\- Не так быстро, - Соджи прищурил зелёные глаза. – Я тоже хочу в мир Гинтамы. Горячий душ? Девушки в мини-юбках? Не знаю, что такое Интернет, но наверняка что-то интересное. Чёрта с два я вернусь обратно!  
\- Эй-эй, - завопил гинтамовский Хиджиката, - мы так не договаривались!  
Перспектива стать обладателем сразу двух Окит его мягко говоря не радовала. Хиджиката из Хакуоки прикрыл глаза, скрывая радость, и напустил на себя невинный вид – благо, внешность позволяла.  
\- Извините, - подал голос Окита из Писмейкера. – Я тоже хочу сказать.  
Все, включая и писмейкеровского Хиджикату, посмотрели на него с недоумением. Окита слегка покраснел, а потом твёрдо сказал.  
\- Я тоже хочу в Гинтаму.  
В наступившей тишине особенно громко прозвучал кашель Хиджикаты, подавившегося дымом.  
\- Кха... Соджи... Что ты…  
\- Извините, Хиджиката-сан, - милое лицо Окиты затвердело, взгляд стал суровым и весь он как-то разом преобразился, полностью утратив образ мальчика-одуванчика, - но мне надоело кашлять кровью. Если в мире Гинтамы меня могут вылечить, я предпочту остаться там.  
Хиджиката не нашёлся, что сказать на это, остальные помалкивали и только нахальный Сого не смолчал.  
\- Эй, это уже чересчур! В Шинсенгуми и без того маленькая зарплата - трёх капитанов первого отряда мы не прокормим. Так что даже не пытайтесь пролезть в мою идеальную жизнь.  
Соджи переглянулись.  
\- Если тебе так нравится твоя жизнь, - лениво протянул Окита из Хакуоки, - то попробуй её защитить.  
Волосы его медленно становились белыми. Окита из Писмейкера встал с ним плечом к плечу – оба понимали, что разобраться друг с другом с помощью мечей они всегда успеют, а пока стоит объединить усилия и устранить парня с базукой.  
Разнимать их было некому – писмейкеровский Хиджиката мрачно курил трубку, Хиджиката из Хакуоки пил чай, пряча довольную ухмылку, а Хиджиката из Гинтамы и вовсе скрестил пальцы на удачу.   
Кровавый бой был неминуем, но тут дверь с шумом распахнулась, чтобы впустить новых действующих лиц.  
\- Тоши!!!  
Хиджикаты содрогнулись – это имя, произнесённое с одинаковой интонацией тремя разными голосами, ничего хорошего не сулило.   
На пороге стояли трое Кондо. Сого уронил базуку, Соджи вышел из режима Расецу. Гинтамовский Хиджиката прижал ладонь к лицу и застонал:  
\- Только не это!  
Началась неразбериха: каждый Кондо пытался как можно скорее добраться до своего заместителя и выяснить у него, что же происходит.  
\- Эй, - задумчиво сказал Сого, - а ведь у нас десять капитанов.  
\- И ещё Ямазаки.  
\- Точно.  
Окиты переглянулись:  
\- Кажется, это надолго.


End file.
